Secrets
by Laura the purple Ninja
Summary: Kai and Lloyd become finally a couple, but when Kai made a little tour with his car he met Morro! He wasn't evil anymore and they became really good friends. It comes to a part when Kai has to decide between Morro and Llyod.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this will be a story about one of my fav. ships... Greenflame! I hope you like it so here we go.**

Chapter one

It was a stormy night and the Ninja and Sensei Wu were sleeping, well exept for Kai and Lloyd.

Llyod's POV

I lied in my bed, lonely, afraid of storms..., it was dark and the thunders were so scary. Every time I saw Lightning through my window I screamed, but not that loud that I woke the others up. As I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said softly. for my surprise it was Kai. "You can't sleep either, huh?" He said. "Yeah I-I ... am afraid of storms, but if you tell the others I am gonna beat you up!""Don't worry, should I stay here?" He asked. "Yeah that would be great." I said with a quiet voice. He lied on the bank next to me and we talked pretty much about how long we know each other, well mostely I was talking he just listened. I looked in his big brown eyes, which were so beautiful... _Wait what the heck am I talking about?! Could it be that-that I am in Love with Kai !? No, no ,no! It can't be. Or could it be?_

Kai's POV

He was so cute, I just listened to what he was talking about. It was like I feel the same way as he, I mean we were best friends since he became the Green Ninja. He means so much to me.. and.. w-wait what? Oh no.. _I think I am in Love with L-Lloyd!_ "Eh..Lloyd, can I ask you something?" I said with a shooky voice. "Sure what is it?" _I must try I thought to myself,.. here we go!_ "D-Do you like me?" After I said that I just wanted to take it back. I could't believe what I just said! How dumb, but I still waited for an answer cause I saw how much he blushed and i think me too.. "Well, uhm.., y-yeah, it maybe sounds weird but i liked you since you saved my life!" I blushed even more, I could feel it, I mean he likes me too! "Well- uhm, I- I wanted to say, now that I know you like me, that I love you. Since all we had been through together I sweared to myself that I will protect you, whatever happens." I saw how Lloyd looked at me and he slowly leaned in and me too. We both closed our eyes and I could feel his warm and soft lips against mine. It was like a dream and I want it to never end. It stood so long that when we slowly turned back we gasped for air. It was a strange feeling but I liked it.

Jay's POV

I woke up very earliy in the morning and thought that I could tease Kai a little bit for defeating me in training for Nya's eyes! So I went to his room and he was't there. So I peeked in all rooms and found him by Lloyd! I was laughing so hard that Kai woke up and he looked at me and blsuhed. "Why the hell are you here?" I whispered. "Cause Lloyd couldn't sleeep,ok?!" " Of course and nothing happened" "No and if you tell anyone I am gonna kick your ass again!""Wow, ok calm down, well bye!" I left the rroom and went downstairs to breakfast where Zane was. He made delicious Pancakes and after I smelled it you could hear Cole shouting "PANCAKES!" Two minuites Kai came and glared at me. Zane asked "Is something the matter with you, Kai? Didn't you sleep well?" Before he could answer I joked "I think he slept pretty welll.."If I say something more then Kai will actually kill me. As we all set down and started eating Breakfast I asked how Kai slept, ya know al little bit teasing. "Ok I guess.." Death glare alarm.. "Why do you ask?" Nya wondered. "Just so and .. you Lloyd, how did you sleep?" "Uhm.., not very well, the storm was pretty loud." "Ah and was anyone with you?"Everyone stared at me. Kai stood up and yelled "RUN!" That was my sign. I ran so fast as I could, but Kai hit me...

Lloyd's POV

So, that was weird, wait.. does he know that we..? "Uhm.. Lloyd do you know what he was talking about?" Nya asked. "Well...

 **Sorry for the short Chapter I will uploud the next tomrrow, I promise. Trust me it will get really interesting.. And for all the Greenflame Shippers... Be prepared! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thanks for the reviews. I know that there are many people who ship**

 **Greenflame and who not. I must say I don't really ship them in the series,**

 **cause i think they are like brothers, but I think outside it is a really cute ship**

 **so.. Hope you respect it. And for all who like Greenflame... ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Lloyd's POV

I didn`t know what to say, but before I could, Kai stormed in and sat down to breakfast again. All looked at him with a curious face. "Well,I just let the joker out,he has to think about what he has done..." Kai said with an arrogant voice. I looked at him

and he looked back. "So? What has he done, I know sometimes he deserves this ..but what is it now?" Nya asked. "He gets on my nerves!"" Kai mumbled. "Did he do something stupid?" Cole laughed. "He just can't respect others privacy." Kai responsed. *knock knock* "C-Can I come in now?" Jay winced from outside. No one responsed. "Please.." "Uhm Kai? " I said as I looked at him. "Fine, come in!"He shouted. "Thanks, I will never do it again.." No one said one word until we were finished with eating. "I am going to drive a little tour with my new car to check it out." Kai said and I looked at him a bit worried. "When will you return?" Uncle asked. "Before midnight!" he laughed and ran off.

Kai's POV

 _Oh gosh, Jay is so annoying sometimes but it's fun to beat him up. A little tour will clean my mind._ So I drove up a hill to see a beautiful view of Ninjago City. As I came there I stood near the cliff and walked closer to the edge. But I wasn't really carefully so I tripped and fell down. I knew this would be my end, but.. someone saved me. I couldn't believe it as I looked up to the face of my saver. It was... Morro!I just looked in this eyes.. _Why did he save me? Better questiion is, why is he alive? "_ Morro?!" "Hey Kai, long time no see!" "I- I' ve missed you so much!" I said and hugged him. "Why are you here?" "…

 **Why the heck where the hugging and why did Kai missed him and important, why is Morro alive? Well. You see in the next chapter tomrrow!**

 **This is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it.**


	3. Kapitel 3

**First, sry for not updating I was very busy with school and etc, but I promise I will update more often now. I will also start another book and you can comment some ships you prefer to be in it so yeah I am excited for your reviews, my pupils ;)**

 **Chapter 3**

Kai's POV :

"Well, ... after I vanished in the water I just felt pain in my whole body and the next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a tiny room where I laid in a bed. I was so confused, I didn't know what happened so I just walked around a bit to find out where I was.

But when I stood up I realized that I wasn't a ghost anymore! I walked out of the house and first thing I did was searching you. I was at the blacksmith shop, our old home, the dojo, in the city... you were n.o.w.h.e.r.e! But I remembered the place we often went as kids, so .. here I am." Morro explained.

" **What?! You were here all the time?! I was so sad and depressed when you were gone!"**

 **"** Yeah,... me too ya know. And I am sorry.." "For what?" "The whole possession thing a-" "I know it was not you who acted like a crazy Godzilla who escaped the jungle and was on drugs, cause I know you better than anyone, Mo." **(yeah I am sry, I didnt think of something special but why not XD)** "Still didnt forget, didnt ya? Red?"

"Gosh look at the time, we have to head back to the Bounty. Race ya there!" I yelled and started to run, but he didnt follow me. He just stood there and looked really depressed.

"Whats wrong, Mo?" "I dont think the team will be very pleased with my visit.." He mumbled but I could still hear it. "You see... I think they aren't mad anymore and Sensei would love to see you again. We can tell them what happened and... our past."

"What is with Lloyd?" I started to blush when he mentioned his name, but I dont know why. "Well, he wont be the problem, cause he and me we are... you know." "What are you?" Wow, he is really dumb, how could he not know what I meant. "a- ... a couple.."

 **" A WHAT?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM? I THOUGHT YOU ONLY LIKE GIRLS?!"**

"Well, I liked him since he got older and I-"

 **"I POSSESSED YOUR CRUSH?! I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!"**

"No you arent. And 2nd, it doesnt matter, after all you are still ... my brother. Now get in the damn car."

~Time skip to when they arrived at the bounty, cause I am lazy~

Lloyd's POV :

I was worried sick. Kai left for 8 hours and I dont know where he is. I just want to feel him in my arms rights now, wow Lloyd. You can't be one day apart from your boyfriend. Wait.. are we even together? Maybe he is with another girl! No... Kai is not that kind of a person.

He can be a hot head sometimes but he wouldnt cheat on me. My thoughts were interrupted when the door bang open. A happy, to happy, Kai stormed inside the Bounty and I ran over to him and hugged him. Of course he hugged back but I forgot that we were not alone.

Everyone stared at us like they saw a ghost. " Um yeah we forgot to tell ya that... we are together now.." I said while blushing and Kai smirked. Of course Jay had to destroy the moment"I knew it. Dang it Kai, you sleptin Lloyds room bec-" He was cut of by Kais hand on his mouth.

"Yeah and another surprise.." Kai began to get nervous but also I got curious."I like you to meet somebody important for me again.." We all looked to the door and saw .. Morro standing there... M.O.R.R.O! We all were shocked an just stared at him..

 **That is it for this chapter... see ya tomorrow!**


End file.
